


the best pleasure comes with pain

by sharperobjects



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Consensual, F/M, I'm pretty sure this is the definition of PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharperobjects/pseuds/sharperobjects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brubabs smut, basically. </p><p>(why aren't there more fics of these two?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best pleasure comes with pain

**Author's Note:**

> The setting isn't very specific, and that's on purpose. So really, this could be happening anywhere/anytime. Only things I'm certain of are that a) Barbara isn't underage and b) clearly some kind of a formal event occurred before/during this fic because Bruce is in a suit and tie and Barbara is wearing a formal blouse/skirt and c) Barbara is on the pill. 
> 
> My idea? There's some kind of a formal event going on at the Manor and like half the city is there in the hall and these two are fucking like wild animals upstairs in Bruce's study.
> 
>  **UPDATE 28/09/15** : A few people in the comments have said that they are voting for this fic in a contest, which I'm glad to hear BUT could someone please tell me what contest you're voting this for? I'd really like to know! Thanks!

Barbara pants.

Fuck.

 _Fuck_.

Bruce is still mouthing at her neck, dragging his teeth over her skin. He's holding her against the wall, his fingers digging into her ass. He gives a quick squeeze at the same time he sucks on a spot on her neck and Barbara almost cries. "Oh - god, Bruce god oh god _fuck_ \- just -"

He "hmm?"s into her neck and somehow the vibration she feels goes right down to between her legs. Without even thinking about it, she pulls Bruce closer, his thigh now between her legs. She's practically humping him.

"Bar - bara -" Babs didn't realise her movement put her leg pressed right up against his cock. Bruce breathes into her neck, heavy. She can feel her heart hammering in her chest.

With one hand running through his hair, Babs sends the other south. She starts rubbing his dick through his pants, and Bruce just jolts. "Fuck, Barbara -" And he grabs her ass so hard Barbara knows there's gonna be plenty of bruises later. Bruises? She's used to that. Bruises from sex? No, not really, and she never thought she's the kind of a girl who'd like that, but when it's coming from Bruce Wayne - when it's Bruce Wayne squeezing her ass and getting hard, that makes it something she loves.

Bruce's hands leave her ass and Barbara is about to whine before she realises he's undoing his belt. Babs eagerly helps him and before she knows it, his cock's in her hands.

Oh...God.

Just looking at it makes Barbara go weak in the knees. It's hard, and it's huge. She always suspected the bulge when he's in the batsuit may not be entirely due to armour, and goddamit she was right. Barbara leans in and kisses Bruce and he reciprocates. Their kiss is messy and hasty and before long his dick is pressed up against her. She shifts, Bruce lifts her a little, and then he enters her.

Barbara throws her head back against the wall. She did expect pain, especially given his massive size, but it still shocks her for a second. Bruce must've seen the look on her face because he stops moving and -

"Barbara. Barbara? Do you want me to stop? If this is hurting you I'll stop, just tell me -"

"No, no just - _fuck_ Bruce - please just go on -"

"Barbara - "

Holding onto his hip, Barbara guides herself down on his dick. She buries her face in the crook of his neck. She never really understood what people meant when they said the best pleasure comes with pain. Now she feels like she could write a book about it.

"Tell me when I can move, okay?" Bruce whispers in her ear, his voice low. Once she's adjusted, Babs tells him to move. He slowly starts rolling his hip, angling his movement such that he can get as much of her as he possibly can.

"Fuck," she whispers into his shoulder. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ -" and then she's moaning. Bruce begins to move faster, and his breathing gets heavier. "Keep - doing that -" He says through gritted teeth. "Moan for me, Barbara. Moan. Come on, fuck, say my - name - _uhhnn_ -" Barbara's always been a moaner-edging-on-screamer type of a girl, so complying to Bruce's demands may be the easiest thing she's ever done.

Bruce breathes faster as she gets louder. "Bruce -" She drags his name, refuses to let it part from her lips. He groans, and starts fucking her into the wall. Barbara gasps and clutches his shoulders. Fuck, there's going to be bruises all over her body tomorrow.

Bruce fucks her hard, and every time his cock slams into her, Barbara moans. Holding her ass in his hands, he slowly pulls out and starts fucking her at an agonisingly slow speed. "Fuck you, Bruce - _uhhnn_ \- fuck!" Barbara wanted him, fuck - she _needed_ him. She needed every inch of his thick, enormous cock, and she needed it fucking her brains out. Every fucking thing about this was fucking perfect. _They_  were fucking perfect. Working together seamlessly one second, arguing the next, and then pressed against each other like horny teenagers in another second. They were what each other needed. She -

Barbara gasps loudly. Bruce had shifted slightly and now his cock was slamming into her in an angle that made her whole body shudder. "Oh god Bruce - I need that - I _need_ you, _fuck_ , Bruce - again!"

Bruce wordlessly complies, and four thrusts later Barbara cries out, her eyes squeezed shut and seeing white behind her lids. She sags against Bruce, and if he wasn't that strong, that huge, they would've both toppled.

Breathing heavily, Barbara opens her eyes. The look on Bruce's face almost makes her come again. His eyes are closed, his lips are parted and his hair is a mess. "You're so hot, fuck, Bruce you're so hot." Barbara babbles softly, pressing her lips to his neck. Bruce stiffens. Barbara isn't surprised. The neck was always a dangerous place with Bruce. He grips her hip so tight it starts to hurt.

"Shh..." She whispers and presses another gentle kiss. Bruce growls, but he's not shoving at her or telling her to stop, so Barbara continues. Holding the other side of his face in her hand, Barbara slowly licks the spot. " _Uhhnn - hnn -_ " Bruce moans, not as loud as her but lower and huskier and that's enough to make Barbara's cunt burn.

She starts kissing more insistently, the hand she has in Bruce's hair tightening. When she begins to suck on his skin, though, that's when Bruce shoves her against the wall harder, and fucks her faster.

"Fuck, Barbara, _fuck_ \- keep - doing that -"

Using the hand that's holding Bruce's face, Barbara turns it so that the expanse of his neck is exposed, and she sucks harder. "I'm - c - coming" He says, his voice dark. Barbara feels like she's on an edge.

"Please, _unf -_ _uhhnnnn_!" Barbara moans as she feels Bruce's hot cum in her cunt, and she comes again.

Bruce leans against her, finally letting go of her thighs and ass. Barbara's legs are shaking so much she can't even stand properly, and the only reason she doesn't fall is because Bruce has her bracketed against the wall with his huge arms. He pulls his head back, and they stare at each other.

Bruce's eyes are dark, but they look like they're softening. Barbara suddenly feels exposed now that he's looking right at her. _Goddamit Barbara, you're not some kind of a blushing virgin._ Still, something about the way Bruce looks at her makes her want to dip her head and hide somewhere.

Well, she's been standing up to Bruce since day one, so why change things now?

Barbara sends her right hand to her inner thigh, where wetness is leaking. It's his cum. Bruce watches her, intently, as she brings her fingers back up.

Wearing only a white blouse, with her skirt and panties on the floor, staring the man wearing a suit and tie right in the eyes, she brushes her lips with those fingers.

Bruce stays unmoving, and anyone else would've thought he wasn't affected. But Barbara could see it flare in his eyes. It's something like his low, husky voice. It's a look that says, "I want you."

Barbara pushes against his torso slightly, and starts walking towards him. Bruce walks backwards, not taking his eyes off her. She unbuttons her shirt and tosses it behind her. She stalks towards him, completely naked except for her bra. Bruce's ass hits the table in his study, and Barbara stops. Leaning forward, she runs a finger down the length of his tie and then twists it until it's wound around her hand. Barbara pulls the tie to her, and Bruce leans in. They're an inch apart.

With his cum still glistening on her mouth, she licks her lips.

Bruce comes undone, and kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a fictional story. In real life, always use condoms.) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! Leave a comment! 
> 
> And do leave a kudos behind!
> 
>  **UPDATE 28/09/15** : A few people in the comments have said that they are voting for this fic in a contest, which I'm glad to hear BUT could someone please tell me what contest you're voting this for? I'd really like to know! Thanks!


End file.
